


Winter/Shimmering

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: written during a prompt game on the LietPol server...





	1. Winter

It was quiet, save for the echoing of his own footsteps through the snow. He rubbed his hands together to keep them from freezing but it was a hopeless endeavor, even though he wore gloves, the cold was still seeping in and his fingertips were already freezing over.

Normally it was Russia's job to chop the wood, but Russia had been bedridden for several months after he had thrown out his back. It was on days like this, that Lithuania asked himself, for what reason did he keep going?

He breathed in a shaky breath, thinking of the promise they made. He remembered every detail of that day, when they parted. He remembered how Poland clung to him and whispered the promise softly in his ear.

"We'll meet again" he had said sweetly, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"Someday we'll meet again"

It was less of a promise, than a wish there was no garuntee they would ever see each other again. Not then, and not now.

That had been countless years ago, yet he still recalled them like they were yesterday.

"We'll meet again..."

A smile played on Lithuania's lips, and for a moment he felt that yes, someday they would meet again.


	2. Shimmering

Just like every other night, Poland ascended the stairs toward the balcony.

It was almost a ritual now, without fail something always drew him here. Whether it was a desire to get away, or a longing for fresh air, something always drew him here.

He shivered in the cold night air, the streets below were illuminated by lights the city never seemed to sleep. There was always something happening, and always someone awake.

But Poland was above them now, and he could just barely see the people below. He was much closer to the shimmering stars, and the dark sky.

He stared at the sky, wondering if anyone missed him.

It seemed silly to think they would even remember him by now, it was silly, had been years since he was declared 'dead' and he hadn't been able to leave estate for many years.

Then his mind drifted back, as it always did to Lithuania.

The name remained on his mind, he wondered what Lithuania was doing right about now, if he was thinking about him Poland knew he probably wasn't, that it was wishful thinking but the idea never left his mind.

He remembered when they said goodbye, he had hugged him so tightly, he never wanted to let go and though he was holding back tears he still managed to say a few words.

"We'll meet again..."

Somehow in his chocked voice, he managed to add.

"Someday we'll meet again..."

Even after all of these years, Poland still held onto the hope that yes, someday they would meet again.


End file.
